There are conventionally known fluorescence observation devices that acquire a reflected-light image and a fluorescence image of an observation target and divide the fluorescence image by the reflected-light image, thereby correcting variations in the brightness of the fluorescence image, which depend on the observation distance and the observation angle (for example, see PTLs 1, 2, and 3).